Allie Sheridan
Allie Sheridan is a student at Cimmeria Academy and a trainee at Night School, and the main protagonist of the Night School series. Allie is 17 years old and has a powerful but sensitive personality. She lived with her parents at a big house at West London throughout her life, and attended a regular school. After she's caught breaking into school to spray graffiti on the walls, she is arrested. Her arrest, which was the third during that year, lead Allie's parents to send her to Cimmeria Academy against her will. That's when Allie's adventure begins. Biography Allie is a 17 years old student at Cimmeria Academy. Her parents sent her there, after she was caught by the police for the third time in the same year. Long before all that, years ago, Allie lived happily with her parents and her older brother, Christopher. During her life with Christopher, Allie was nothing short of perfect- she excelled as a student, as a daughter, and was loved by her teachers and everyone surrounding her. All was well in the Sheridan family, until the day Allie's brother suddenly ran away, leaving only a note behind him. Allie changed drastically since that day. She gained delinquent behavior and stopped caring about her grades. After her third arrest by the police in a year, Allie's parents sent her to Cimmeria Academy. Allie refused to transfer to Cimmeria, and thus was admitted there against her will, in hopes that the new school would change her dangerous behavior. Allie was wary of the new school and of its ancient rules, unconventional bunch of students, who were rich, ingenious, and privileged. But after a while, she discovered that Cimmeria Academy held a lot of secrets and dangers, and decided to take caution and act to find out about them. At the end of the Summer period, she was accepted to attend Night School- a special program for certain students, in which they are taught how to fight, defend themselves and even kill with their bare hands. Family Allie lived with her two parents at their house in West London. Some years ago, her brother, Christopher suddenly disappeared from their house and left Allie deal with her problems alone. That's when, things went from bad to worse, when she changed and became the worst student and daughter. That's when her parents sent her to Cimmeria Academy to help her. At the end of the Summer period, she found out she had a grandmother too. What she didn't know was that actually her grandmother was a really important person and that she was send to Cimmeria Academy to be protected by the enemies that wanted her dead, without much success. Cimmeria Academy Allie when she first moved into Cimmeria Academy, she believed that she just is in a very strict school with ancient rules and that she had no choice, but to obey them. But, after some time, she started feeling Cimmeria Academy as her home and she didn't want to leave. She faced many dangers after and discovered many secrets and lies, some of them she was been told, but at the end she fought to keep herself and everyone she loved, including the school, safe. Night School Allie began attending "Night School" at the beginning of the Winter period, when she got back to school from her summer holidays. At first, she found it extremely difficult as the exercises and the lessons need much practice to be done right, but at the end, she learned how to fight and how to defend herself in every situation. Physical Appearance Allie was described as being 17 years old, tall and thin. She has straight and long dyed red hair that reach under her shoulders, which at the middle of the Summer period, returned back to their natural color, brown, until she dyed them again at the Winter ball. Her eyes are grey and are described as magical. Her body after all the training it has received at Night School, is muscled and ready to fight. She was also described as being very beautiful since many boys want her. Her boots of choice are a pair of Doc Martins she bought herself, after falling in love with them in a store. Before coming to Cimmeria Academy, Allie wore heavy eye-liner and a thick layer of mascara every day. After coming to Cimmeria though, she switches her make-up style to a gentle layer of mascara and not much else. Personality Allie is sensitive, strong, caring, protective, cold towards some people and sometimes really aggressive towards the one she's angry. She is really protective and caring towards her friends at Cimmeria Academy and would do anything to help and protect them. When she is in trouble, she tries to get away from it in the best calm way possible, even though sometimes she becomes aggressive and even violent towards her opponent, as she says she wants to punch them. At Cimmeria Academy, she becomes again a really good student, with her friends' help, as she studies really hard. She is really good at self-defense as she is seen, defending herself in a battle with her enemies, such as Gabe, multiple times and she always manages to get away. She is the talk of the school since her first day, but manages to not let gossips ruin her confidence. She tries to be honest with everyone, even though sometimes it's necessary for her to tell lies, either to protect someone or either she wants to discover something without having anyone else involved. But, at the end of the day, she always manages to have good relationships with everyone and to be loved. Relationships Carter West Carter was immediately attracted by Allie's beauty when she first arrived at Cimmeria Academy. She didn't like him at first, but as time passed, she felt a straight connection to him and they first became good friends and after some time a couple. Even though, Carter was always very protective of her, as he was "alone in the world" and didn't want anything bad to happen to Allie, she managed to pull it off and never staying angry with him. for a long time and the opposite. However, Carter was also really jealous of Allie's close relationship with her ex-boyfriend Sylvain Cassel. That and the lies sometimes Allie was forced to say to Carter ended up their relationship by break up. Sylvain Cassel Sylvain was Allie's first friend at Cimmeria Academy and she immediately felt attracted to his blue eyes, his handsome face and his great personality. After some time, they were officially a couple until the night of the Summer ball, where they both were outside, where Sylvain would have forced himself on her if it wasn't for Carter, who managed to save Allie at the very last moment. After that night, they broke up and their relationship didn't get any better until the time that Allie had her first lesson at Night School, in which Sylvain really helped her by teaching her. After that, their relationship was back to normal. And sometimes, when Allie really needed him, he was there to help her. Something that made her remember the feelings she had for him before and they managed to get in a romantic relationship again and stronger than before. Jo Arringford Jo, before her death at the middle of the Winter period, was Allie's bestfriend at Cimmeria Academy. She was the one that Allie could trust, and talk to for hours about everything, from lessons to boys. They had a very good relationship as in the first two books were seen almost everywhere together, except from the times Allie was at Night School. However, sometimes they ended fighting over something, but at the end, they were bestfriends again. Jo and Allie were seen, in both the Summer and the Winter ball, getting ready together and then going in the ballroom at the same time, which means they were bestfriends. After her death, Allie was really sad, depressed and really a mess, as Jo was one of her bestfriends and believed that it was her fault that she couldn't save her in time. Isabelle le Fanult Isabelle is the headmistress of Cimmeria Academy and one from the people Allie trusts the most. Allie and Isabelle have a good relationship, even though sometimes she seems disappointed in how the girl acts in certain things. Isabelle loves Allie and wants to protect her from Nathaniel, who is her half-brother. She encourages Allie to face her problems without fear, and is the one that Allie asks for help and advise, when she haves a problem that can't be discussed with anyone else. Katie Gilmore Katie and Allie are enemies. Katie didn't like Allie since the first time she saw her, as Katie had a crush on Sylvain for years and it annoyed her that Sylvain and Allie were getting along really well. However, she helped Allie and the rest of the students to save themselves and the school at the huge fire at the end of the Summer period. But still, Katie and Allie don't seem to be getting along anytime soon. Rachel Patel Rachel is Allie's most loyal and close friend at Cimmeria Academy. Allie met her when she left from London with Rachel's father to escape from Nathaniel. They instantly felt a connection and stayed like that until the end. Rachel is not in Night School, because she doesn't agree with what happens there. That causes Allie not to being able to tell her the problems that Night School causes her. But, Rachel is there when Allie needs her most, like when the teachers suspect that Eloise is Nathaniel's spy and Allie, along with Nicole, Sylvain, Zoe and Carter, ask Rachel's help as well to save Eloise, even though she is not in Night School, alike the rest of the others. Christopher Sheridan Christopher is Allie's older brother. They had a very good relationship, until he ran away from their house and took Allie's good side with him. They met again after many years, at the end of the Summer period, when Allie was in Cimmeria Academy and saw Christopher burning down a part of her school. They met again, at the middle of the Winter period to explain to her certain things and try to take her by Nathaniel's side, without success. Trivia •Allie's natural hair are brown, but dyes them red. •Allie has 3 best friends(Rachel, Zoe, Jo and maybe Nicole), 1 ex-boyfriend(Sylvain) and 1 boyfriend(Carter). •Before coming to Cimmeria Academy, Allie was arrested 3 times for sabotaging her school. •Allie's best friends before coming to Cimmeria Academy, were Harry and Mark. •It was Allie's idea to get to Night School, to learn to defend herself. •Allie has broken up with both Carter and Sylvain multiple times before admitting that she loves Carter. Even though, she feels a strong connection and attraction to both of them. Category:Students Category:Trainees